SMV: At The Codfish Ball
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of At the Codfish Ball from Disney Sing Along Songs: Under the Sea. Song: * At the Codfish Ball Sung By: * Don Grady Song From: * Disney Sing Along Songs: Under the Sea Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * (Beach Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: Beach Blanket Bungle) * Ash Ketchum: Come along and follow me to the bottom of the sea. * Fievel Mousekewitz: We'll join in the jamboree at the Codfish Ball. * (Mowgli Banging on Log with Sticks) * Alvin Seville: Lobsters dancing in a row, shuffle off to Buffalo. * Quasimodo: Jellyfish sway to and fro at the Codfish Ball. * (Jaq and Gus Dancing) * George Shrinks: Fin and Haddie lead the eels through an Irish reel. * Cooler: The catfish is a dancing man, but he can't can-can, like the sardine can. * Maui: Tunas truckin' left and right. Minnie's moochin', what a night! * Littlefoot: There won't be a hook in sight at the Codfish Ball. * (Dusk Playing Drum) * (Emmy and Cassie Building Sand Castles) * (Beach Scene from Scooby Doo, Where Are You!: A Clue For Scooby Doo) * (Baloo and Mowgli Go Down the Waterfall) * (Johnny Bravo at the Beach) * Dongwa Miao: Each red snapper's looking dapper, dressed up to the gills, * Mushu: The octopuses all have fun as they wait to see all the grunion run! * Max Taylor: So, come along and follow me to the bottom of the sea. * Scooby Doo: We'll join in the jamboree at the Codfish Ball. * Danny: At the bottom of the sea, everyone is family. * Nick Wilde: Come and join this jamboree called the Codfish Ball. * Shrek: All the swordfish love to play, every clam * (Trolls Singing): is here today to shell-e-brate this holiday * Max: at the Codfish Ball. * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village) * (Dance Scene from Thumbelina During "Follow Your Heart"): Shark and salmon play backgammon ‘till the break of day. * (Dance Scene from The Little Mermaid During "Under the Sea"): And each seahorse is here of course, this is the place where the plaice all play! * Thomas O'Malley: Yellowfin swim in and out, dancing with each bass and trout. * Dale: Water beetles twist and shout at the Codfish Ball. * (Dopey Playing Drum) * (Singing Cast from Dragon Tales: Silly Song): So, come along and follow me * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Wooly Bully"): to the bottom of the sea. * (Singing Cast from Dexter's Laboratory: Breathe in the Sunshine): We'll join in the jamboree at the Codfish Ball. * (Bubbles Playing Drums) * (Ending Dance Scene from Beauty and the Beast During "Be Our Guest"): At the Codfish Ball. * Belle: Bravo! That was wonderful. Clips/Years/Companies: * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Pokemon (The Path to the Pokemon League; @1997 OLM) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Help Wanted: Mommy; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Cinderella (@1950 Disney) * George Shrinks (Becky in Wonderland; @2000-2001 PBS) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (@1988 Tristar) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Dragon Tales (Sand Castle Hassle; @1999-2005 PBS) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (A Clue for Scooby Doo; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Johnny Bravo (Beach Blanket Bravo; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Bungle in the Jungle; @2007 Sunrise) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Shrek (@2001 DreamWorks) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Shell Shocked; @1989-1990 Disney) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Dexter's Laboratory (Just an Old Fashioned Lab Song; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) Notes: * Here's my 1st Summer video of 2019. * Dedicated to Eli Wages, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd, Chase Rafter is Back, Patrick Hill, JimmyandFriends 29, Strongdrew941 & Spike (thanks for requesting). Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos